Village Decorations
This page contains information about all of the decorations except for flooring which has a separate page here. They are listed in order of appearance in the shop. All decorations (except for flooring) increase the amount of stock a store can hold at one time, thereby increasing the amount of coins that villagers need to spend at a store before it needs to be restocked. They are very helpful because you will not have to restock as often to continue earning coins. The % refers to how large this increase is and the space refers to how big an area it covers. For instance, if the benefit of a decoration is 20% over 2 spaces, all stores 2 spaces on the right of the decoration and 2 spaces on the left of the decoration will receive a 20% increase in stock. If you place a store in the middle of two decorations, the store will receive both benefits additively. For instance, if you put a store between a bench (15%) and the flower cart (20%), the store will receive a 35% increase in stock. Some decorations also double as games (can be used in place of game stores to keep your villagers happy) Collector's Item decorations cannot be deleted. Special combinations give a stock increase to all stores in the combo. All possible combinations are listed below. Special combos also give you a cool background as seen in the gallery below (all buildings pictured are level 3) Wind Mill Background.jpg|Windmill Background Marketplace background.jpg|Marketplace Background Forest Background.jpg|Forest Background Desert Background.jpg|Desert Background Island Background.jpg|Island Background Odin's Ship Background.jpg|Odin's Ship Background Circus Tent Background.jpg|Circus Tent Background Castle Background.jpg|Castle Background Fuji Background.jpg|Mt. Fuji Background Metal City Background.jpg|Metal City Background Future City Background.jpg|Future City Background 'Bench' (1 minute to build) 15%, 1 space *100 coins *10 wood logs 'Apple Tree' (1 minute to build) 10%, 2 spaces; Pick apples (by tapping the tree) to craft a Birthday Cake. Apples take 3 minutes each to grow, and the tree can only grow a maximum of 5 apples at once. You earn money for every apple you pick (the amount of money is equal to your current level in the game, i.e. if you're level 10 you earn 10 coins per apple, if you're level 20 it's 20 coins, etc.). *500 coins 'Tree in a Pot' (1 minute to build) 15%, 1 space *500 coins *20 wood logs 'Flower Cart' (30 minutes to build) 20%, 1 space; Combine with Fruit Stand and Lucky Spin to get a stock increase for both stores and a windmill background *1,000 coins *20 wood logs 'Wind Mill' Collector's Item 50%, 3 spaces *40 flooz 'Coconut Palm' (1 minute to build) 22%, 1 space; Pick coconuts to craft a rope. Coconuts take 5 minutes to grow and the tree only grows a maximum of three. You earn coins for every coconut you pick (the amount of coins is equal to your current level in the game, i.e. if you're at level 10 you earn 10 coins for each coconut, if you're at level 20 you earn 20 coins, etc.). *1,000 coins *30 wood logs 'Cactus' (1 hour to build) 15%, 2 spaces *5,000 coins *30 wood logs 'Pirate Mast' (8 hours to build) 21%, 1 space; Combine with Bazaar and Fish Market to get a stock increase for both stores and a marketplace background. *7,000 coins *50 wood logs 'See Saw' (1 minute to build) 25%, 3 spaces; Game *15,000 coins *30 wood logs 'Decorated Tree' (2 hours to build) 22%, 1 space; Combine with Mushroom Market and Flower Market to get a stock increase for both stores and a forest background. *20,000 coins *70 wood logs 'Lampost' (4 hours to build) 35%, 1 space; Game (there will be an acoustic guitar near it that your villagers will pick up and play) *20,000 coins *100 wood logs 'Wanted Sign' Collector's Item 40%, 3 spaces; Combine with the Horse Ride and the Saloon to get a stock increase for both stores and a desert background. *30 flooz 'Tiki Totem' (2 hours to build) 25%, 1 space; Combine with Glasses Shop and Surf Shop to get a stock increase for both stores and an island background. *4,000 coins *250 wood logs 'Tree in a Wood Pot' (4 hours to build) 24%, 1 space *5,000 coins *100 wood logs 'Guitar Amplifier' (12 hours to build) 40%, 1 space; Game (there will be an electric guitar near it that your villagers will pick up and play) *50,000 coins *15 rocks 'Odin' (1 minute to build) 20%, 1 space; Combine with Hydromel and Music Shop to get a stock increase for both stores and a background of Odin's ship. *80,000 coins *30 wood logs *200 rocks 'Obelisk' (12 hours to build) 25%, 1 space *6,000 coins *100 rocks 'Circus Sign' Collector's Item 25%, 1 space; Combine with Candy Shop and Mask Shop to get a stock increase for both stores and a circus tent background. *40 flooz 'Excalibur Rock' (24 hours to build; unlocked at level 16) 25%, 1 space; Combine with Tavern and Armory to get a stock increase for both stores and a castle background. *100,000 coins *300 rocks 'Asian Column' (24 hours to build; unlocked at level 19) 25%, 1 space; Combine with the Dojo and the Asian Restaurant to get a stock increase for both stores and a Mt. Fuji & Cherry Blossoms background. *200,000 coins *300 rocks 'Old Clock' (24 hours to build; unlocked at level 23) 28%, 1 space *200,000 coins *200 iron 'Rusty Totem' (unlocked at level 25) 25%, 1 space; Combine with Arcade Invaders and Comics to get a stock increase for both stores and a metal city background. *700,000 coins *400 iron 'Metalic Light' (unlocked at level 28) 30%, 1 space *400,000 coins *200 iron 'Iron Tree' (24 hours to build; unlocked at level 31) 25%, 1 space; Combine with Clock Maker and Coffee to get a stock increase for both stores and a futuristic city background *1,000,000 coins *600 iron Seasonal Decorations These are only available for purchase during their respective seasons, but once built they will remain in your village all year. 'Pumpkins' Collector's Item 20%, 1 space; Combine with Halloween Juice Shop and the Halloween Mask Shop to get a stock increase for both stores and a haunted mansion background. *20 flooz 'Scarecrow' Unlocked after completing a quest from Nyok. 30%, 3 spaces *20,000 coins 'Snowman' 20%, 1 space; Combine with Claw Crane and the XMas Toy Shop to get a stock increase for both stores and a christmas background. *10,000 coins Category:Buildings